Temperamental Love
by Crimson1
Summary: Now that Team Flash and the Rogues are in a tenuous truce, Cisco explains some tweaks to Lisa's gold gun to her, while trying to ignore her advances. He promised Barry he wouldn't give in until the Rogues proved their loyalty this time! Whether or not Barry is holding to the same pact is another story.


A tumblr prompt for GoldVibe that would not get out of me without adding a little ColdFlash too. ;-)

* * *

Cisco focused intently on the gun he had made for Lisa Snart, since it was on the table in front of him while he explained its newest alterations to said Snart, who was currently hovering beside him, leaning forward onto the table so that every inch of her that he could see in his periphery was very, very close.

She wasn't wearing anything particularly tight or low cut; the blouse she had on was actually sort of flowy and very pretty on her, a royal blue that heightened the color of her eyes and contrasted nicely against her leather jacket, which she had paired with jeans this time around, looking like some delightful cross-section of her bad girl persona and a nice, normal—gorgeous—woman.

He shifted in his seat as he tried to remember what he was talking about. Right, the gun. And how he'd designed its output to be porous now so people could breathe if she ended up golding their heads. It had never been hot, like real molten gold, more malleable before it solidified. It wouldn't cause permanent damage to limbs or any other body parts, just stop someone in their tracks, while looking like a million bucks, even if the gold part was for show and not actually elementally accurate.

"So that's how it works. You don't need to do anything different, but if you do end up getting someone in the face, they'll still need to have the gold removed within the hour or risk some toxicity fallout. I can show you what I'm working on for reversing the effects. Maybe eventually I can program that into the gun as well, so you can—"

"You're really something else, you know that?" Lisa broke in, amusement in her tone, and a soft, curved smile on her face when he dared glance aside at her.

"Well…you know, this is what I do for a living," Cisco shrugged.

"I think this goes above and beyond the call of duty, Cisco," Lisa said, stretching out one of her hands to bump his and feather over his fingertips on top of the table. "Leading a superhero team—"

"I wouldn't say I'm leading—"

"But you are. You come up with all the good ideas. All the equipment and tools. The Flash suit. Mmm…maybe you could design something new for me." Rather than lace their fingers together, which in and of itself would have made Cisco shiver, she stroked her fingers up the back of his hand. "Something...maybe gold would be too tacky, but in yellow or orange, really prove I'm not afraid to...show my true colors."

Cisco would have groaned aloud, like he did whenever Cold was the one throwing puns around, but when Lisa did it, he felt his cheeks heat up and had to laugh. "I could…maybe…" His eyes lit up as he pictured a potential outfit for the Golden Glider, a persona that in so many ways had been his own creation. "Maybe something with a skirt…"

"Ooo, are you a leg man, sweetie?" she said, leaning closer against him—against him so that her shoulder and chest pressed just slightly to him, her breath dancing close to his ear.

He swallowed. He was an everything man really, especially when it came to Lisa, he couldn't deny that. He'd even liked her both blond and with her natural darker hair. But her looks aside, and the fact that she genuinely seemed to want him and wasn't only looking to manipulate his feelings, at least not without some mutual satisfaction in the mix, didn't change that she was a criminal and he didn't really know much about her.

Sure, they were in a shaky truce again with the Rogues, less shaky than in the past since Cold had sworn up and down after hearing what Rip Hunter had to say about the future that he would play his part to help save the world—because Rogues were thieves and at worst troublemakers, not outright killers without reason, he'd said, or the type of villains to wipe out a city. He'd even managed to reel Weather Wizard in lately as part of an effort to keep the other villains of Central City behaving under Team Flash's rules.

But promises were weak coming from Cold after last time. Cisco needed to use a healthy amount of skepticism here. Even if Lisa was running her fingers up his arm, pressing herself to his side, and whispering into his ear until he turned, ready to tell her to back off, this wasn't funny, or a good idea, and then…

His breath stopped—maybe his heart too—as her lips pressed to his. He hadn't expected her to go that far. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of her mouth, the all too familiar feel of it since they had made out rather impressively that first night they met, and he could still remember the way her tongue felt as her lips began to part—

Cisco kicked his feet off the floor, sending his roller chair back several yards. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Bad supervillain! There'll be none of that...anymore." He clenched his jaw to keep his lips from trembling, but he could feel how hot his face was.

Lisa pouted, standing up fully from leaning on the table. "You saying you're not interested? Because it seemed like that oversized brain of yours took a second to remember that."

Cisco crossed his arms in front of him to somehow ward off how easily she broke through his barriers. "Barry made me promise I wouldn't succumb to your womanly wiles until you and Cold proved you were on the level. Not just one mission where you don't betray us for your own gains. At least…two! At least some passage of time where you've shown you can be antiheroes at least, and I…I am valiantly resisting temptation to stay true to that."

The pout shifted into an upward quirk of her lips. " _Until_ , huh? So you're just biding your time, not outright saying you don't want to explore…whatever this is," she waved a hand between them, speaking that as more a statement of fact than a question—which it was, but still, Cisco's whole point was that he was supposed to be strong here.

Something that was made significantly more difficult when Lisa sauntered over to his chair and forced his arms to uncross with her sheer presence as she crowded into his space and…oh god, climbed into his lap and sat there like she was straddling a backwards chair all on its own, only he was definitely, definitely between her and the chair. He froze stock still.

"If I'm being honest," she said, quiet in the very little space between them, arms slinking slowly around his neck as she settled into his lap, "Lenny made me promise the same thing. That I wouldn't screw this tentative truce up by flirting with danger…even when danger is this…cute." She punctuated the word by tugging at the longer strands of his hair with her hands wound around his neck. "But then…" she leaned in to almost speak against his lips, "I was never a very good listener."

And yep, wow, that was her tongue this time—her familiar, awesome, probing tongue—sliding past his lips without preamble or warning, and she felt so grounding and solid and good in his lap. His brain turned to pleasant mush as he returned the kiss, met each stroke of her tongue, and moved his own hands to her waist, which inexplicably drifted lower at the feel of her tight jeans beneath his palms, and the way she rocked just slightly forward. He squeezed her denim covered ass and was rewarded with a low moan of approval before he snapped away again.

"Stop! I don't trust you!"

He raised his hands and held them out to his sides, face turned away. That wasn't the nicest cold shower he could have offered. Nothing cold about it when he peeked back at Lisa's face to see her fuming with a burning fury, despite her still clinging to his neck and sitting there—in his lap.

"I mean…can you blame me?" he sputtered, completely trapped and at her mercy, so he might as well be honest. "Maybe if I was one of those guys who enjoyed fooling around with any girl who crossed his path, but that's not me. I don't do casual, just because it's fun even if maybe tomorrow I'll never see the girl again. I need more than that."

Lisa's fury subsided as she cast him a skeptical look. "Pretty sure I had evidence to the contrary of that when we first met, honey."

"That was…different," Cisco defended. "I liked that girl, and had every intention of seeing her again."

Finally, Lisa pulled her arms down, but she didn't get up, and actually let her hands rest against his chest. "Because she was a science nerd," she said with a touch of indignancy.

"Because she was nice. And fun. And…genuinely seemed to like me. I don't even know you. I'd like to actually know something about Lisa Snart, the way I thought I was getting to know that nice blond from the bar, before we move to…" he helplessly raised his still extended arms, "…this."

Lisa fingered his T-shirt, her expression falling to something less easy to read, blank and unfamiliar. Her eyes darted to his lips, not like she was thinking of kissing him again, but like she didn't want to meet his gaze just now. "I have literally fallen into your lap…and you'd rather hold off to get to know me?" Her voice was hushed, but not with any teasing lilt this time.

"Well…it's not that this isn't awesome or that you aren't seriously, seriously hot, but…yeah."

A silent beat passed, a little longer than Cisco would have liked, but there was a smile on Lisa's face not a smirk when she stood and swung her leg over him to get up. Cisco shifted in his chair to calm his racing pulse, because that had been nice, and hot, but…he stood by his decision. Mostly.

"So...maybe later I can…buy you dinner," Lisa said, moving to hop up onto the table beside her gold gun. "Or coffee. I owe you that much."

Cisco was reminded of the girl he'd first met, who had used this same tone and bashful bat of her eyes rather than a heated look. Was this part of the real Lisa, he wondered? "Really?"

"I mean…" she smirked a little, struggling to pull on her usual armor and façade, "your loss of course…but we could pick up where we left off another time, and start with coffee today. What other work do you have to get done?"

Cisco rolled back toward the table, amazed and maybe slightly weirded out that he felt more flutters in his stomach over this development than he ever had with Lisa's blatant flirting. "I just had one more thing to do with Cold's gun that shouldn't take long, and…where is it?" He looked over the remainder of the desk that was a bit cluttered with printed schematics, but not cluttered enough to hide a gun that large.

"I think Lenny took it with him," Lisa said. "He must have thought you were done with it."

Cisco groaned. Cold was not a patient man, but he understood time tables and deadlines, and the cold gun was not ready yet. "Let me find him and get it back, make just a few last minute tweaks I need to do, and then…" He glanced at her, losing his train of thought entirely when he saw her sweet—genuine, honestly genuine, he was sure it couldn't be a con this time—smile.

"Call it a date?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Lead the way then. I'll back you up if Lenny gives you any trouble."

Cisco actually really appreciated that. They headed into one of the back labs where he was pretty sure he had last seen Barry. Even if Cold wasn't with him, Barry should know where he, or at least the cold gun, was, and as they neared the room, Cisco was certain he heard Barry's voice. Though it was a rather strange whiney sound, like maybe Barry had stubbed his toe or something.

"Barry?" Cisco preceded his and Lisa's entrance, "have you seen the…"

"Oh," Lisa finished as Cisco's words trailed off, because his brain had definitely short-circuited, and not in the nice way it had when Lisa kissed him.

In the back lab, on one of the tables, Barry was currently hoisted up on the edge, legs spread to wrap around Cold's waist as the other man leaned into him, one hand up Barry's shirt, hitching it halfway to his neck to reveal his smooth chest, while Cold's mouth latched onto Barry's neck, sucking at the skin and making the speedster mewl out noises that had clearly nothing to do with a stubbed toe.

Cisco's brain caught up with him just as Cold and Barry snapped apart, though it wasn't easy to untangle with Barry's legs like that.

"Barry Allen, we had a pact!" Cisco shouted before he'd had time to think about what he was saying.

Barry buried his face in Cold's chest to hide his blush.

"You two are so busted," Lisa chuckled, knocking her elbow into Cisco's side, apparently not nearly as scandalized by this development as he was. "I think any adjustments to Lenny's cold gun can wait, don't you, Cisco?"

Cisco nodded as he glared daggers back at Cold's frigid stare. It's not like the man was in any way moving away from Barry, and in fact, when Barry tried to shift off the table, Cold held him in place.

Before Cisco could erupt with any further accusations about the unfairness of it all, Lisa had him by the hand, leading him quickly out of the room and down the hallway back into the main labs. "Coffee?" she prompted with a grin.

Cisco took a long look at her, thought back on the obscene tableau he'd just witnessed, and decided he didn't always have to be straight and narrow. Barry certainly wasn't being either of those things at the moment, the traitor. "Five minutes," he said.

"Five minutes for—"

Cisco pushed her up against the table, rougher than he'd normally be, but she didn't seem to mind, especially when he pulled in close and grabbed her around the waist. "Five minutes…and then we'll go get coffee."

A wicked grin spread across Lisa's pretty lips. "Can I earn more time later with good behavior?"

"That can be arranged," Cisco played along, then added earnestly, "but I am serious about getting to know you."

A sweeter smile touched her expression, so different from what he was used to, and reminding him once again of the woman he'd first met and liked so much from the bar. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "Deal."

* * *

THE END


End file.
